


October 18th: Misfit

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [18]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I Tried, Phantom Thief!Reader, Safe Room Shenanigans, This is more of a sweet shot than a sinful one, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: When Skull asks you to indulge him in an idea…In the safe room of aPalaceof all places, and away from your teammates.You are more than happy to cater to your boyfriend’s suggestion.





	October 18th: Misfit

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji gets more than his fair share of flak.
> 
> In both the game and the anime.
> 
> I won’t have it happen in my homey establishment.

“Babe…”

The feeling of lips taking several tender, quick kisses never ends.

You chuckle; he smiles.

“I love you.”

Your kisses are more fervid now.

Skull is a troublemaker, but he is your _misfit_.


End file.
